Tracks of my tears
by Heretic angel
Summary: Really nice story. Just read it


TRACKS OF MY TEARS  
  
Category : ( just for my ease , actually ) 21 Jump Street   
Title : Tracks of my tears  
Disclaimer : I own none of them. I don't know why they belong to , but not to me. Too bad.  
Summary : What happens after Doug and Tom while they are off duty hear a  
gunshot in a complete shutdown building .   
Feedback : It's my first fanfic for 21 jump street . I have no experience with cop writing stuff - I used to write about vampires (BTVS - I know , I'm ashamed to say.) I just have to remember all the stuff. It's been seven years ago since I've followed one of the episodes... I'm also looking for someone to copy me all four seasons – Dutch , French or just plain English , it doesn't matter to me. And , of course I'll pay... Fore more info email me at : [Orbans@Altavista.com][1]  
Inspiration : I dunno ... Just wanted to see Doug dead for once. Watch out – he's my favorite guy !   
I don't mean it that way - I know how upset you guys sometimes can be because of one lousy thing. Any Penhall fans out there ? Don't have to ask of Hanson. He's Johnny !!! Cute guy innit ? Have a poster of him in me room like they used to have on the 21 jump street CD - you know on the metal , with the blue/purple scarf around his wrist.   
Place/time : Before Tom walked out , before Doug walks out .  
I know I messed it a bit up... It was a long time ago since I saw the series , you know !  
About seven years. Really ! I was a ten year old kid !  
Thank you's : Elena Anikeeva ( B.J and Sybelle ) Thank you - you're a good friend / what I say - a wonderful friend - the best !!!  
(Monster) Mike Welch/ Jeanette ( Welch ?) : My favorite Blues singer/guitarist , to keep the contact  
alive . God bless email ! Hope you're not upset !  
Dominique : It's a shame that I don't really know who you are ... Write back and tell a bit 'bout yourself...

  
TRACKS OF MY TEARS  
  
  
Tom fell back in his chair and looked at Doug Penhalls' desk .  
Nobody was going to sit there today .   
He sighed and fell tears well up in his eyes as he tried to chuckle.   
God , this was just like a bad dream , wasn't it ...   
  
" Please , God ,make all this go away..." , he whispered softly.  
  
" Whatever happened that other night ... Please make it undone."  
  
It was something big that he asked to God .   
  
" He couldn't do everything. So many things had happened yesterday. Yesterday a hurricane caught Florida. Yesterday many people got born. Many people died " , Tom thought harshly .   
" It was yesterday I shout Doug Penhall ."   
  
The office was silent . From the outside only a couple of sounds emerged trough the strong brick wall – the screeching sound of a couple of tires riding away , a couple arguing about he didn't knew what and the slow ringing of a church bell . No one was in the office , because it was a couple hours after midnight. He couldn't believe it. He still couldn't believe it and yet it seemed so real . The office was cold and the office was dark – none of the lights were on. Sometimes the darkness was a wonderful place to think. To be aware of what you were.   
  
" A dirty friend murderer.", his mind reminded him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A big fat finger pressed the play button of the recorder and Fuller tried to listen to the numb voice of Tom Hanson.   
  
" We heard some shots in , I don't know where ... some street and we decided to go after it , even we were off duty. Before it we had some dinner and a beer .  
We ran into the building , finding it complete shutdown. Nothing worked of electricity , and no lights , no telephone . We ran the stairs to , to , uhm , the second floor , where we heard another shot .   
The door was open , so we entered . Doug gave sign that he was going left , while I was going right . It was dark as hell in there. I went to a body that lay down on the ground .   
I checked his pulse. He was dead.   
And then suddenly I found myself in a fire of bullets , I mean... It was quite overwhelming.   
I shot back after checking where it had came from .   
When the shooting stopped , I thought that guy was wounded , so I just lay down my gun and yelled after Penhall. Then there was firing again. This time it came from two directions. I didn't know what to do , the guy could've walked away or they could've been with two , so I just fired . God , I didn't think it was Doug..."   
  
There was silent for a while and they , Capt. Fuller and his companion looked at each other .  
Then the noise began again;  
  
" When it all stopped I went to see or if they were wounded , when I heard him or them run away , making a lot of noise . On that moment the lights went on. I saw Doug on the ground. He was shot in the stomach and bleeding real bad . By the time he got to the hospital, he was dead. I know I shot him. It was me. I killed my best friend. "   
  
  
" This can happen to any cop . " , Fuller said . " It was a mistake . A terrible mistake."   
  
Fuller did felt touched by what had happened , but he didn't have too much time right now to be really aware of it . He realized that Tom Hanson had shot Doug Penhall . That was all.   
  
" They were off duty. They had no right to be there ! " , the other person yelled   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tom still sat in his seat . Since the message 'officer down' had been reported in the chapel , they hadn't been to keen on talking to him. Joey had attacked him , beaten him senseless . he didn't want to think about how Clavo must feel . It was his mistake. He wasn't worth a dime. The office was still empty , but he knew it wasn't going to be for long . He counted the minutes until Capt. Fuller came in .   
  
" Hanson , is that you ? " , he asked.   
  
" It's me , yeah . I'm here to give my dismissal. "  
  
It sort of came like a shock for Capt. Fuller . " What ? "   
  
" You heard me . I quit ." Hanson threw the papers towards him and ran away .   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Officer down ! " , Judy yelled .  
  
" Who is it ? " ? Harry asked .  
  
" Tom ... "   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Judy cried. Oh , she cried. She cried for Doug and she cried for Tom. She cried for Clavo , because he would never be able to know his dad real well . She cried for Doug because he had died on a way no one would've expected . She cried for Tom . He died so sudden . A car accident not so long after he left Fullers' office . He had lived for two days , stuck on machines. After that , his body just gave up. His body didn't want to live . She cried. Oh , she cried.   
For Joey , because he was still upset about Doug . He didn't come to Tom's funeral . Many people came. To both of them. The shooters were never found. So they couldn't check who had shot Doug. She knew one day she'd find out. One day ...   
But now... she cried. Oh , she cried . It reminded her of that old Smokey Robinson song - Tracks of my tears. She cried as the words on the song ran out of the radio. Oh , she cried ...  
  
THE END  
  
Hope you didn't get too depressed by it . I tend to write like that .   
All feedback : [Orbans@Altavista.com][1]

Bye Bye ! 21 Jump Street forever !

   [1]: mailto:Orbans@Altavista.com



End file.
